Fortress of (Not) Solitude
by Lopithecus
Summary: When Bruce gets home from a very busy day at work, he is greeted by something that he never thought he would see. [Part 3 of Sparks Series]


**Fortress of (Not) Solitude**

 **A/N: Based off of these two prompts:**

 **Prompt #1:** **Imagine Person A coming home from work only to find Person B and their kid(s) all cuddled up under a blanket fort, fast asleep**

 **Prompt #2: imagine half of your OTP finding the other half asleep with the baby asleep on their chest and stopping to take a picture**

 **Rated T for one swear.**

Bruce has a had a busy day at the office. He had a board meeting early in the morning that lasted until noon until Bruce finally called the meeting done. They had mostly argued amongst each other about sales and profits while Bruce sat there bored. Overall, it was an exhausting thing to attend. After the meeting, he had gotten a quick lunch from the building cafeteria and then went back to his office to continue on answering e-mails and doing paperwork. This took longer than he had expected and had he ended up working way over the time he was meant to be home. He's even had to take some work home with him because he's still not completely done.

Bruce steps into the Manor and allows Alfred to take his outdoor jacket. "Thank you Alfred."

"You're welcome Sir. Would you like a late supper?"

"Is Clark here?"

"In the lounge."

"Has he eaten?"

"Him and the boys all have already eaten something. Master Clark did try to wait for you but Master Dick and Master Jason were complaining that they were, and I quote Sir, 'fucking starving'. As if they could ever starve when I'm around." Bruce chuckles at Alfred. It's not very often one will hear Alfred swear. "Master Clark then acquiesced and they all ate an hour ago."

Bruce takes his suit jacket off and drapes it over his left arm. "Thank you, Alfred. I'll have my supper in the lounge then."

"Very well Sir." Alfred turns and heads back to the kitchen, hanging Bruce's outdoor jacket up on the way.

Bruce chuckles one more time, watching the butler go. Then, suit jacket still draped over his arm, walks in the direction of the lounge. As he goes, he loosens his tie from around his neck and unbuttons the first two buttons of his button up shirt. Maybe later when he finishes the rest of his work he'll have Clark unbutton the rest for him in bed.

When he walks into the lounge, Bruce stops dead in his tracks. He's confronted by a blanket fort of sorts. Multiple blankets are slung over couches and chairs, being held up on the sides by a multitude of pillows. They're all throughout the room of different sized forts, each one either elaborate in their set up and design, or simple and easy. The biggest one of all the forts is the one he can't see very well since Bruce is facing the back of the couch.

Bruce quietly walks around the couch in order to come to the front of the fort. He's greeted by the most heartwarming scene he has ever seen. There, lying under the fort, are Clark and his boys. Clark is on his back with Dick plastered to his left side, Dick having wrapped his arms around Clark's arm tightly. Jason is on Clark's right, also tight against Clark's side, and one of Jason's arms slung over Clark's stomach. His head is resting on Clark's shoulder, Clark's head being angled towards Jason and his chin just above Jason's head. Tim is on Clark's legs, head lying on Clark's stomach just below Jason's arm. Because Tim is on his stomach, his arms are wrapped around Clark's waist. Amongst all of this is Ko, who is also lying on his stomach on Clark's chest. Clark has a hand on Ko's back to keep him steady and that arm is wrapped around Jason's shoulders. All of them are fast asleep.

It's a cute sight to see and it warms Bruce's heart to witness such a precious moment. He wonders, briefly, whose idea it was to build the forts, suspects it was Dick's, and then laughs to himself with the idea. Bruce is also surprised Jason had decided to join in on the fun. Maybe it's because of Ko, maybe it's because he wants a bigger part in the family again, Bruce doesn't know but no matter what the reason, Bruce will accept it.

Bruce looks around the room and doesn't see anything broken and so assumes Ko was good and didn't do anything with his powers, at least not too much. He looks back to his boys and ponders for a few seconds before pulling out his cellphone. He holds it up, lets it focus, and then snaps a picture of the scene. That is definitely a picture he'll be cherishing his entire life.

Alfred walks into the room quietly, holding a tray with his supper on it. "Here you go, Sir."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce takes the tray and sits down in one of the few chairs that wasn't used in fort building. Alfred smiles at the scene in front of them before leaving. Bruce, still looking at his boys, eats his supper silently. When he's done he stands and stretches, planning on finally going to his office to finally get working on the rest of that paperwork he has to go through.

He takes one last look at his boys and turns to leave. "Hey." Bruce turns back and sees Clark looking at him.

"Hey," Bruce whispers back. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since Alfred brought your food in."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to make sure you ate."

Bruce smiles at him and shakes his head. "Always trying to take care of me."

"Someone has to."

"Isn't that supposed to be Alfred's job?"

"When he can't."

Chuckling, Bruce says, "So… forts."

"It was Dick's idea."

Bruce chuckles again. "I thought so."

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you join us?"

"I have work to do."

"Please?"

Bruce eyes Clark, reads the love in his eyes, and then looks to his kids all snuggled against his husband. That's when it hits him, realizing that his kids love Clark and Clark loves his kids back. Clark accepts his kids, even Jason. Clark loves every single one of them. And the boys? They accept Clark back. They love him back. What more could Bruce possibly ask for?

Bruce feels his heart swell with intense love for his family and as carefully as he can, he climbs into the fort and lies down next to Dick, wrapping his arms around his eldest son and placing a hand on Ko's back, next to Clark's. Clark intertwines their fingers and Bruce leans over Dick in order to kiss Clark. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too," Clark says back.

"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Would you want to adopt the rest of my kids?"

Clark blinks at him in shock for a few seconds before a face splitting smile shines on his face. "I would love to."

Bruce smiles back, smaller but still genuine. "Clark?"

Clark is still smiling, happiness and sunshine radiating off of him. "Yes, my love?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Bruce shrugs, carful to not wake Dick. "For everything."

Clark's smile only grows brighter.

 **A/N: There you go. Something short but sweet. I hope you all liked it. Please subscribe to the series if you want to read more because there will be more! :)**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
